character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
E-102 Gamma (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X
Summary E-102 Gamma is a robot created by Doctor Eggman and a member of the E-100 series robots. Originally made to destroy Sonic, Gamma spent his early existence sparring and competing against his "brothers" to become a member of the Egg Carrier's crew. After watching his companions being exiled for their failure Gamma was horrified and sent on a mission to acquire a Flicky from the imprisoned Amy Rose. When she refused to give him the bird and pointed out a contradiction in his programming Birdie made him realized he was powered by a Flicky. He then freed Amy but was called upon to dispatch of Sonic when he entered the Egg Carrier. Their ensuing battle was interrupted and stopped by Amy. As the Egg Carrier began to fall Gamma evacuated and realized at the Mystic Ruins his true purpose and that Dr. Eggman was the enemy. He began a crusade to destroy the other E-100 series robots to free the birds within them and succeeded until his final battle with E-101 Beta where Gamma was heavily damaged by his last attack. Instead of activating his auto-repair system he remembered a family of birds and self-destructed to free the Flicky powering him. The Flicky was able to reunite with its family. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A '''| '''5-A to 4-A, higher via Meltdown Name: E-102 Gamma/E-102 γ, Chaos Gamma Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: None, but referred to as Male Age: Unknown Classification: E-100 series robot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Prowess, Built-in weaponry, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Homing Attacks, Flight, Body Control, Transformation | Same as before to a greater extent | Same as before to a vastly greater extent, Chaos Energy Absorption (For self-augmentation), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Forcefield Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Explosion Manipulation, Light Attacks, Healing, Self-Destruction Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Was one of the most powerful E-Series robots at the time alongside E-101 Beta. Went toe to toe with Sonic the Hedgehog) | Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level (Fought with Sonic and Emerl), higher via Meltdown Speed: FTL (Outpaced laser beams from E-101 Mark II) | At least FTL Lifting Strength:Class K Striking Strength: Large Planet Class '''| '''Large Planet Class to Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Large Planet level (Took hits from Sonic and E-101 Beta) | Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Built-in weaponry, Emerald Shards Intelligence: Initially a mindless drone of Eggman, but later gained sentience and was the first E-Series robot to do so. As one of Eggman's destructive gunner robots, E-102 is designed for battle. He is capable of tagging enemies from far away positions with pinpoint accuracy, and was skilled enough to hold his own against Sonic in combat. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lock-On Missile': Gamma fires a missile (or several in rapid succession) at targets. The missile will then automatically follow the target until it connects. *'Hover': Gamma hovers through midair. *'Rolling Mode': Gamma compacts its body and moves along the ground via wheels. Chaos Gamma: *'Solid Knuckle': Chaos Gamma transforms its hand into a large fist, which they then use to strike opponents with immense force in order to send them flying. **'Air Knuckle': Chaos Gamma transforms its hand into a large fist and swings it downwards to send enemies plummeting. *'Buster Drill': While moving at high speeds, Chaos Gamma transforms its arms into a pair of drills to pierce enemies. *'Recovery Mode': Chaos Gamma heals any damage it may have received. This skill works at a far faster rate than even Sonic's Healing skill. *'Electric Stab': Chaos Gamma transforms its hand into an electric dagger which it then uses to stab enemies. *'Blinker': Chaos Gamma materializes a shoulder-mounted gun which then fires a bomb that slowly moves forward in the direction chosen, and then shortly detonates. *'Paralyze Cut': Chaos Gamma transforms their hand into an electric dagger, electrocuting opponents and knocking them up into the air. *'Devastator': Chaos Gamma transforms its arms into two electric prongs and charges energy to shoot a projectile. *'Electric Shock': Chaos Gamma transforms its arms into electric prongs, and rotates its upper body a full 360 degrees, damaging enemies in the process. *'Meltdown': Chaos Gamma triggers a reactor meltdown inside its body, causing a massive explosion. While this technique results in the complete destruction of its body, it is capable of instantly killing foes with comparable durability to his own. Key: Sonic Adventure | Chaos Gammma Gallery File:E-102-Gamma-Character-Sketches.png|Concept Art File:Char 30470 thumb.jpg|Sonic Shuffle File:Chaos Gamma.png|Chaos Gamma Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5